


What do you want from me?

by saffronssick



Category: Monstrata Fracture (Video Game)
Genre: Denial, Gen, Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronssick/pseuds/saffronssick
Summary: Sawyer is referred to with masculine pet name but no genitals are specified. Also they're kinda bratty.
Relationships: Nikolai/Reader Nikolai/Sawyer





	What do you want from me?

**Author's Note:**

> Sawyer is referred to with masculine pet name but no genitals are specified. Also they're kinda bratty.

"Why does it feel like I’m here so often?"

“You didn’t expect to be?” Nikolai said, his tone as smug as ever. “I knew you would come back for another round. Since you haven’t properly made up for your quick departure the first time.”

“I was late for class! A-And it's not like I was really prepared to have my first...intimate monster encounter."

"And undoubtedly the best," He says, crossing his thick, feathered thighs and leaning back on one hand. "Well, for now at least. The night is young."

“Anyway I was told you had drinks. Where are they again?” I changed the subject as quickly as possible. I wasn’t sure if I was embarrassed or because I was afraid of what he might say next if the silence was unfilled for too long. His attitude was inevitable because he was such a jackass, but the longer I rode it out the better. “Y’know, since I wasn't really focused on them last time and I need _so_ much of your guidance.”

Nikolai gestured boredly to the side table filled with bottles I was familiar with from my last visits. Since I was sober for most of them, I spent my remaining brainpower trying to both keep Nikolai interested enough to keep meeting up with me and also keeping him on edge. It was not easy and I’m guessing I’ve only been able to keep it up by being human. As I made my way to the table I realized there was no way I’d be able to blindly mix something that didn’t taste terrible. So, upon spotting a sparkling bottle with a smooth blue to pink gradient, I screwed the top off and took a swig, nearly gagging in the process. A sweet blueberry taste swept over my tongue before the sting hit the back of my throat. As the alcohol slunk it’s way down to set fire to my stomach I heard a chuckle.

“If you insist on helping yourself, you'll probably end up face down before I have you.” He seemed to have moved from his perch to watch me closer. When his eyes fell on the bottle in my hand, his amusement only heightened. “Well, we can only do this right if we’re doing shots.” Before I could comment, he snatched the bottle from my hands and made his way to the cushions on the floor, taking a long swig himself when he sat. I begrudgingly followed his lead.

“So, where are your shot glasses?” While I was still feeling the sting of the taste I took, I could hear the impatience in my tone.

“On the bookshelf there.” He didn’t even bother to raise a hand this time, but instead just nodded as he spread his talons and inspected them. “We won’t need them though.”

The obvious question came to mind and it must have been clear to read on my face, but Nikolai didn’t bother following up. I decided to bring one over anyway.

“How about we revisit the first night we spent together, hm? What was the other game you mentioned?” His leading question took me back to that night, a few drinks ahead of him with whatever he’d given me and starting to feel it. Now I felt a little fuzzy around the edges just from the taste I had.  
“Never Have I Ever?” I’d already turned my attention away from him. "Not that I'm opposed but are we gonna keep playing games until I get tired and dip out on you again?"

Nikolai didn't seem very thrilled by my choice of words. He didn't hesitate to flip the charm back up. “Or we could just skip to the fun part. Maybe if you throw yourself at my feet now, I'll allow you to start making up lost time." He let his sentence hang as he took a slow sip from the bottle. His eyes stayed steady as he checked for my reaction.

Regardless of how right he was, I was feeling feisty tonight, the liquid courage might have also helped my embarrassment spike. “Alright ya feathered freak” Immediately upon hearing my insult, his interest seemed piqued and his gaze seemed sharper. I felt my courage quiver slightly, for a moment. I wasn’t going to tread lightly.

“First,” I swiped the bottle from his hold rather aggressively and made a point to take a much longer drink than I probably should have to steel my nerves. Successfully didn’t gag. “Second, bitch, I’m pretty convinced that you’re delusional, considering I wasn’t the only one drinking that night.” I could tell the drink was already hitting me; I could feel myself becoming more animated with each word. With my enunciation starting to slip, I still bounded ahead “So your grand idea of having been some kind of suave, seductive, brightly-colored creature of the night is definitely skewed by the sobriety of things, okay? You're not foolin' me.”

I didn’t even have time to relish in my outburst before Nikolai’s harsh and beautiful laughter was ringing in my ears. He seemed genuinely tickled, and that only fired me up again. In an attempt to keep myself in check, I put the bottle to my lips again.

"Wow, were you keeping that bottled up? Just for me?” He laughed some more, but this time it felt like his intention was to stoke the flames of my fury. “How cute, I can feel the heat come off you from across the room. Gonna give me some more?" He leaned towards me putting a hand to his face, looking very amused. I paused and took a deep breath.

“Never have I ever...used my wings to fly.” I thrust the bottle back at him. “Drink.” I know I didn't drink often, but drinking too fast likely didn't help with my leaving sobriety. If we were going to play, I should probably slow down. Especially if I wanted to keep my wits about me.

After a brief but skeptical hesitation, he swiped the bottle from my hands and poured a full shot and tossed it back. Then another without even blinking. I couldn't say some part of me wasn't impressed. Then, he didn't really come off as a lightweight.

"I don't usually go for this type of drink but it was a gift and it isn't terribly low quality either. It just doesn't quite taste to suit me." Nikolai readjusted his attention to me. "Never have I ever... worn a pair of shoes." He handed me a partially filled shot glass and as I reached for it, he jerked it out of my reach. "And since you clearly can't take care of yourself, I'll be bartending the both of us." I opened my mouth to protest, but he shushed me and raised the glass to my lips. "Drink" He cooed.

I couldn't help giving in. Despite how messy it could be there was something about being gently guided that I always leaned into. 

“Messy boy. Clean it up.” Nikolai’s talons traced the mess back up to the source and I took it into my mouth almost instinctively, sucking what up little was left of the sticky drink. Just as I was getting carried away with myself, the feeling was gone and he slipped back into focus.

“As cute as you are with your mouth full, I won’t let you off the hook that easy. Don’t think I’ve forgotten all of my wasted you need to make up.” He traced a claw around my lips, trailing down to grip my chin. “You won’t get anything more until you do, pretty boy.” Hearing him use words I was partial to both weakened my resolve and strengthened my brattiness, knowing he was pushing me to submit to him. Inebriation must have clouded my brain for a moment because feeling his claws gently digging into my skin nearly sent me tumbling into his lap. With a sudden burst of energy, I pulled my chin from his grasp and rotated until my back was towards him.

“I will be continuing the game like this as my penalty for...being a jackass. Y'know, being deprived of your gorgeous face is a fate that no mere mortal should face.” My mouth moved on autopilot. Not having to look at him actually _did_ make it easier to function. “Never have I ever.. Ahhh.. “ I started to trail off, a feathery feeling starting to surround my waist.

“Lose your train of thought?” Came a gloating familiar voice in my ear that made my face heat. I also became aware of the heat that went down my back and around my thighs. If it weren’t for the feathers that covered his thighs and poked into the peripherals of my vision, I might have been able to imagine the heat was some kind of side effect of the few drinks I’d had so far. “I’m just getting comfortable. Go on, don’t let me stop you.” 

I gritted my teeth and pushed forward. “Never have I ever sabotaged or belittled someone for my own amusement.” It was a shot in the dark, but it seemed in line with everything I had heard about him so far.

“Hm.” He made sure the next drink he took didn't go unnoticed. He curled his arm just so his bicep and forearm grazed my neck as he turned the bottle up to his lips, effectively covering me in his wings as he did so. I wasn’t certain if Nikolai was admitting to this or if this was his attempt at wearing me down. Either way, I felt like my senses were heightened. Feeling his chest and his warmth, the slight pressure on my throat, hearing each gulp he took from the bottle was intoxicating enough for a sigh to escape me and I relaxed into him. I found the feathers between my fingers soft and captivating, his thighs irresistible to grab.

“Oh? Has someone decided they need more attention?" I had relaxed into his chiseled body at this point, happy to drunkenly feel him up from the angle I was at. 

"No," I started stubbornly, "I' _was_ enjoying the uh, sensory luxury I have right now. Your feathers are so soft and pretty." I slowly shimmied out of his grasp and flipped myself around to settle myself onto his lap with all the grace of a newborn giraffe. “You’re so much easier to enjoy when you shut the fuck up.” I gave him my prettiest smile

“That hardly sounds like ass-kissing to me.” Despite sounding unimpressed with me, Nikolai didn’t move save to keep the bottle away from my grasping hand. I dropped it and continued. 

“Not even telling you how pretty you are? And how your warmth makes you easy to fall into?” I pressed my face into his neck, giving him light kisses between sentences “How I’d touch and kiss you endlessly if you’d let me. Not even then?”

“You don’t get points for things anyone would do. So, no.” 

I rolled my eyes and suppressed a groan. At this point I tried to tap into my drunkenness to allow me let loose and hopefully forget what I was about to do by the time I came up sober. “Oh Nikolai, could you find a shred of mercifulness in your being to lend me? Anything my body can provide, I’d be more than happy to give you without hesitation.” I struggled to make my tone as lacking in sarcasm as possible. I was ready to up the ante when he decided to speak up.

“Strip for me.”

Nikolai's words barely registered with my brain before he moved me off of him, taking a seat on the bed and looking at me expectantly.

"...Is that all?" I was cautious to assume so, but somehow hopeful. That was quickly squashed.

"Heavens no. But it could be fun and it'll be less work for me." He motioned impatiently. "Get to it. You don't want to keep me waiting more than you already have."

I started to scramble to my feet, but had a better thought and moved onto my hands and knees instead. If it would keep his attitude at least a little at bay, I was willing to try it to get where I wanted with him. I proceeded to crawl the short distance from the floor pillows to the bed as seductively as I could manage before I came to rest at his feet. Using the bed to brace myself as I brought my face close enough for my breath to ruffle his feathers and slowly stood up.

I checked his expression - a generally intrigued look - before I turned my back to him, giving the best view I could as I stumbled out of my pants. As if crawling around for his approval and getting naked for him wasn’t embarrassing enough, I’d hear him snicker when I lost my balance. Once I finished, he patted the bed and I hesitantly sat down next to him. 

“On your back, legs spread.” I hesitantly complied and Nikolai moved too, giving himself a front row seat. “Touch yourself for me.”  
I was suddenly overcome with embarrassment at his words, moving to sit up and closing my legs. “Have I not done enough already? Do I _have_ -”

“I hope you’re aware you’re only hurting yourself here.” He pried my legs back open. “But I was enjoying the view, so I’m willing to give you some encouragement.” Feeling his talons grip my thighs felt so surreal and exciting, I was willing to keep them open for him. He pressed tender kisses to my soft skin, starting a slow trail up my inner thigh. A soft hum left me, melting into his seductive touch. I put my hand between my legs and whimpered, my hips immediately moving into the touch. Was it that easy for him to stir me up or was I deprived?

My free hand slid into Nikolai’s hair, hoping he’d notice I was doing what he told me to. In response he teased the skin some more with his teeth, before switching to repeat the process on the opposite side. Maybe I _was_ deprived. The longer I played with myself and the longer he took on my thighs, the more noisey I got. Even in my hazy state I tried my best to conceal my whines and minimize the movement of my hips, but it did little to ease the tension in me.

Having everything on display, especially while I pleasured myself at the demand of someone else was more than enough to get me excited, however… “Nikolai, please..” I breathed.

“Hm? Do you want something?” While he sounded detached, a glance down at him showed me that he was very aware of my current state. He might even be refraining himself and that was definitely a thought that sped my hand up.

“You know I do!”

“I have many talents but mind-reading is not one of them.” He sat up gently digging the tips of his talons into my thighs and dragging them over the marks he’d made, causing me to squirm. “If you tell me what you want, I might...consider it.” 

A frustrated groan on my end, a delighted chuckle on his. I tried to get a hold of myself so I could form a sentence. “If you could stop being a jackass and put your mouth to work, I would love that. Specifically, between my legs?” It came out sounding more pleading than I’d hoped, but that was probably what he wanted. “...Please.”

He lowered his head once again, bringing his mouth close enough to my arousal that I could feel his breath as he spoke. “Here, is this where you want me?” His pretend oblivious tone was infuriating.

“Yes! There!” I pushed my hips up towards him, hoping to get some kind of contact and eventually I did. As soon as his mouth engulfed me my hands were back in his hair hoping to keep him there. I didn’t bother trying to hold my moans and whines back anymore, keeping my hips raised to meet his mouth in much needed relief. My previous motions in addition to all of Nikolai’s teasing was quickly driving me towards climax. “Ahh, fuck! Nikolai yesss please I’m so close.” My stuttered words  
of appreciation were spilling out of me, pushing him to finish me off. Just as I could feel myself peaking pulled away from me. A stream of protests left me immediately “Nononono shit wait. I'm so close, fuck please.” 

“Nikolai what the _FUCK_ ” A devious laugh filled my ears as I squirmed, trying to take the edge off of being left unfulfilled.

“Mmm. You taste good enough that I could keep you on edge all night. So, I think I will.”

And I just know I'd be hoping it was my last.


End file.
